Working Out the Kinks
by Keni Bellefleur
Summary: One-shot. Daisuke is sore. Koushiro is helpful. Taichi is interested. Warnings: Slash, smut, all with a lemony-lemony scent. Taishiro, Daishiro, Taidaishiro! . Erm, mature-rated for a reason, and consider this fair warning.


(a/n: Hello! First lemon, first…a lot of things, and first post! I hope that you all enjoy! This is totally dedicated to Ben, Kistu, Ambs, and everyone out at the DV for being awesome and supportive and yes. That's a lot of dedications for not a lot of writing, but hey…that's how it is, I suppose. Enjoy~!)

Working Out the Kinks:

Twenty-year-old Izumi Koushiro was waiting, per usual, for Taichi to finish up soccer practice. He was in the locker rooms, as most everyone had already left, and there were only the last few stragglers who were enjoying longer showers and chatting about what had clearly gone on in their practice. A few waved polite goodbyes to him (he knew almost all of the players by this point, he'd been showing up for so long) and he waved back. He leaned back into a row of unoccupied lockers, and waited patiently.

Or, at least, he did so until a new player entered, and an entirely recognizable one. Daisuke's face was marred with a clear mark of pain and he rubbed awkwardly at his left shoulder with his right hand, wincing occasionally when he clearly hit a tender spot. He hissed in pain as he finally reached the bench and lowered himself to a sitting position, all before he even seemed to realize that Koushiro was there.

"Hey Koushiro," he greeted the redhead, around another pained hiss.

"Daisuke-kun?" Koushiro questioned, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I hurt my shoulder," Daisuke replied, frowning, as he struggled fiercely to remove his shirt without moving his arm, and eventually had to do so one arm completely at a time, awkwardly. "I hadn't realized I fell so hard, but I can't move it. And it really hurts. Taichi said to ice it."

"How does it hurt?" Koushiro asked, brow furrowed.

"Right here," he made move to tap the area and his arm spasmed and he dropped it, grunting a little in pain. "Deep, though."

Koushiro put down the book he'd held in his lap and moved to stand behind Daisuke. He gently touched the tanned shoulders, and Daisuke stiffed a bit at the contact - clearly from pain. "Do you mind?"

"Dude, if it'll help, anything," Daisuke replied, with honest relief, though he clearly winced again.

The redhead immediately set in, digging his fingers into Daisuke's shoulders with no preamble, the first few passes would hurt, and there was little he could do about it. In accordance, the auburn-haired teeth gasped in pain and practically let out a half-sob as he sat ramrod straight for half a second before he sagged back.

"Ouch. Ouch," Daisuke panted, and winced again as the redhead's thumb bored deeply into the worst of it for one agonizing moment, when suddenly, it stopped hurting so badly. So much a relief, in fact, that despite the lingering pain, that he gasped again in surprised pleasure.

Koushiro nodded decisively, and continued the massage, knowing that his friend would still be hurting. "Trapped nerve," he said, by way of explanation. "Taichi had one, once, under his ribs. Are you alright now?"

Daisuke was leaning into the surprisingly talented hands with every evidence of enjoyment on his expression. "You're my new hero," he noted. "Taichi has given up his throne."

Koushiro smiled, amused, at his younger friend, and set about his work with renewed determination, and promptly received an incredibly relaxed Daisuke underneath his fingers. "You're like...really good at that Kou'."

"Thanks," the redhead answered, kneading at Daisuke's shoulders first, and then moving down towards his shoulder-blade, alternating pressure and rolling his fingers in slow patterns. "I've had a lot of practice. Taichi hurts himself with astonishing regularity."

"I would, too, if I got a massage like this," Daisuke noted cheerfully, leaning his head forward as Koushiro's fingers rubbed at the back of his neck, and Daisuke grunted, surprised, as suddenly a chill raced down his spine and a shoulder twinged oddly. "What was that?" He demanded, in surprise.

"Tightened muscle," Koushiro answered, and repeated the action, which chilled Daisuke again as the muscle was forcibly relaxed, and he shivered a little. "You got all tense from the pain." He grinned absently. "There...there has been a lot of practicing on my part. I'd do better if we had a massage table, or a bed or something. Not this bench."

Daisuke grunted as the clever fingers found another knot of muscle. "I think," he paused to gasp. "I think that there's a, um, table in one of the offices back here. Please?"

Koushiro was hardly one to resist helping his friends, and he nodded. "Where?"

"Second door on the left?" Daisuke pointed towards a hallway.

Koushiro examined the room in question, and found it to be a simpler version of exactly what he had in mind. It would certainly do. He returned gestured that his friend follow, and instructed him to lay, face down, on the table there. Daisuke went obediently, beaming internally at his good fortune.

Once situated, Koushiro glanced into the cupboards, and found precisely what he'd been looking for. Using, all that was necessary, a few drops of oil, he rubbed his hands together vigorously, and then set-to again, onto Daisuke's back.

Daisuke arched pleasurably under the firm ministration and dropped his head, relaxed. "I may have to kill Taichi now," he murmured, as Koushiro's fingers traced firmly up Daisuke's spine, stopping every now and again to loosen more of those muscles. Every one that moved was like a rubber band being released from a taut position, and Daisuke didn't even realize how tense he had to have been - or how wonderful being truly relaxed would feel.

"While I thank you for the compliment," Koushiro quipped. "I would rather you not murder my boyfriend."

"But I'm jealous," Daisuke pouted, moaning again as Koushiro's skilled fingers worked their magic. "It feels _so good_. I will bribe you to give me massages." Daisuke offered.

Koushiro, meanwhile, was trying his best to remind himself that the tanned, muscular figure underneath his fingers was not, indeed, his boyfriend, and was practically his boyfriend's younger brother. Which made any of his current thoughts entirely inappropriate and wrong, especially as he was just trying to help his friend. Not that stopped any of the aforementioned thoughts, but it at least stopped him from acting on them.

He blinked rapidly, and frowned. "You know there are places you can go to get a massage, right Daisuke?"

"Yeah, but they won't be you," he answered mournfully. "Pleeease? Ugh," he grunted at a particularly pleasant thrum of vibration shot up his spine. "Do that again." He practically whimpered an additional, "please!" And Koushiro obeyed the order promptly.

Daisuke writhed for a moment, before he fell limply forward, gasping a little, though Koushiro had yet to cease his working, trying to ignore the oil setting Daisuke's skin vibrant under the dim lights they were under, and the image branded into his brain of Daisuke's gasping underneath his hands. Koushiro grinned a little. And Taichi wondered why he'd decided to take the class for massage that Mimi had told him about.

He returned to a more simple massage, not worrying about loosening any more muscles, just keeping the other boy relaxed and un-tensed, using huge, slow circles on his back, adding more pressure to the more sensitive sides, and even rubbing down his shoulders and arms again. He blinked, and reminded himself of big brown eyes, with those little gold flecks, and paused, pulling back, and wiping his hands nervously on the thighs of his jeans.

Daisuke pouted audibly and turned to look at him. "Aww, are we done now?"

"Yeah, are you done now?" Koushiro jumped and turned on his heel to see Taichi lounging in the doorway, dark eyes focused intently on Koushiro, who blushed a little, half in surprise, half almost guiltily. "You haven't even shown him my favorite."

Koushiro flamed in a blush at the words, as Taichi approached him, and looked up, as the brunette swiftly closed the distance in between them, and peered down at the redhead, practically smoldering. "Hi Taichi," he managed.

"Hello," Taichi answered, and kissed the redhead, promptly. Koushiro leaned back, both accepting the kiss and deepening it, almost (but not quite) forgetting that Daisuke was scant inches away, but Taichi followed, body fully pressed against Koushiro. Koushiro's eyes shot open and he stared at Taichi in surprise. Koushiro and Taichi had been dating for...quite some time.

He knew what that kiss meant. That kiss meant sex, now, and fuck the general populace if they didn't like it. That kiss did not generally appear when there were other people around. That kiss had _never_ appeared with other people around. Once Taichi had moved, Koushiro blinked and offered Daisuke a surprised glance, as the teen didn't seem at all bothered by the show he'd just seen. He seemed, okay...the exact opposite of bothered, laying on his side and he stared at them, and licked his bottom lip, clearly unaware that he was doing so.

Koushiro was pressed back into the massage table, and Taichi followed, with focused intent, dipping his head to nuzzle at Koushiro's neck, a weakness he always took great pleasure in exploiting, that caused the redhead's knees to weaken. And this moment was no exception, although he was doing his flat best not to fall onto Daisuke.

Which, apparently, wasn't quite an issue, as Daisuke was sitting up, and his hands were wrapping around Koushiro's waist, underneath his orange button-up shirt, fingers hooking into his belt loops of his jeans, and pulling him backwards, with a quick glance towards Taichi in a clear request for permission. Taichi watched him with dark eyes, and half nodded. Koushiro blushed, and Daisuke, still sans shirt, although it seemed so much more _noticeable_ now, pressed up behind the redhead.

"Show me Taichi's favorite?" Daisuke asked with a husky dip in his usually bright tone, closely, into Koushiro's ear, and the redhead shivered, and looked at Taichi. This was...this was largely unexplored territory, but he would be lying to say he didn't want to continue. Taichi was still watching, though, with half-lowered lids, and gave no indication of changing his mind.

"Lay down, Daisuke," Koushiro said simply, and the teen did so. Taichi, still without speaking, crushed Koushiro against him, kissing him - hard. Faintly starry eyed, Koushiro offered him an inquisitive glance, to have Taichi stare at Daisuke first, and then towards Koushiro again, and then offered a winning (if somewhat feral) grin. Koushiro grabbed the bottle of oil, and moved towards the table again, only to have Taichi stop him, grabbing his arm, before his hands moved to Koushiro's neck.

With familiarity, he flicked the topmost button free, and the next, and continued doing so. He slid the article of clothing off of his boyfriend, and moved to lean against the door, sliding the lock in place with a sort of finality that informed Koushiro that whatever this situation was - the pieces were all in play, and there wasn't going back. Which, really, was fine by him, Koushiro decided, surveying the room. He moved back towards the table, climbing up, around Daisuke's legs, and shifting forwards until he was straddling the teen's thighs.

Using a touch more of the oil, he pressed both hands firmly into the small of Daisuke's back, and pressed forward, leaning hard against him as he traveled up his spine. Daisuke groaned and squirmed a little underneath Koushiro, until the redhead rested his chin on his shoulder. "Stay still," he instructed, before sitting back, using the heels of both hands back at lowest curve of his back, and Koushiro pressed forward again hard, along his spine. He moved back, fingers splayed, pushed each hand up one side of Daisuke's back, again using as much pressure as he could.

Keeping special attention on the problem in Daisuke's shoulder, he rubbed the shoulder blade and surrounding area with the same practiced ease, using the heel of his hand to distribute the pressure more evenly, and less sharply. Koushiro, now freely doing so, admired the slender, athletic form that lay underneath him. More narrow-shouldered than Taichi, somehow a little more lithe, despite both having the general soccer-physique. Similarly tanned skin that looked perfectly entrancing underneath his own pale hands.

Daisuke was delightfully receptive to Koushiro's ministrations, lowly vocal about his approval, and he still squirmed every now and again. Not that Koushiro was particularly complaining - it was incredibly erotic. And Taichi sitting there, currently leaning against a counter - just staring. As obsidian eyes met brown – the redhead tore his gaze away from Taichi's with almost physical effort, and adjusted his hips a little in discomfort. He had to wear jeans today?

"Roll over, Daisuke," Koushiro said, kneeling upright, instead of sitting on his heels, to give him some room to maneuver.

"I don't think I should," Daisuke whispered quickly towards the table. "Uh-this works."

"Turn over," the redhead replied, smiling knowingly. "Otherwise I can't do as you asked."

"But, I'm -" Daisuke glanced over his shoulder towards Koushiro, flushing a brilliant scarlet. Quite the accomplishment, considering the tan.

Koushiro smiled at the reaction, charmed. "That's the idea," he said softly. "Unless this isn't what you want..."

Daisuke considered the unspoken question. Did he want to stop? He had always _liked_ Koushiro well enough. He had always been patient and kind with dealing with the newest destined kids, and answered every question honestly and promptly. Went out of his way to help his friends and had a habit of making himself always noticed – but in the most unnoticeable ways. But he had never really considered Koushiro a _sexual _being - even when ages before, Koushiro and Taichi had started dating. He was not having that problem anymore. In fact, he was relatively sure that he going to think of Koushiro Izumi as frighteningly attractive for the rest of his life.

But Koushiro was quite madly taken, and he knew it. He glanced over at Taichi, who was leaning against a counter, watching - silent. Almost void of expression, and while certainly not angry, it still worried Daisuke. If Taichi decided to bring his wrath about Daisuke's ears, there was very little that he could do about it - but he was already aching and damnit, it had just felt so _good_. Obediently, and entirely self-consciously, he shifted himself around. And while he knew that his current issue would be immediately obvious, he was still utterly and entirely unprepared for his _own_ reaction to seeing the redhead.

Koushiro was straddling him still, looking down at him, and leaning forward as Daisuke fell back. Daisuke's eyes snapped open comically at the feel of Koushiro grinding almost casually against him as the square-tipped fingers were splayed across his chest. The massage continued each hand-stoke firm and sure, moving smoothly up the washboard abs, up his sides. Smoothing down his shoulders and biceps, fingers adding and relieving pressure with practiced ease. If it weren't for the most obvious, dark-eyed expression that Koushiro was giving him, he would have just assumed that this was some kind of strange misunderstanding. But clearly, not.

Almost as if he didn't notice he was doing it - as Koushiro's hands traveled up the torso, down his shoulders and edges back to core, middle up to shoulders again - the redhead's hips rocked slightly, causing a painfully slow friction between them. Daisuke's eyes stayed wide, pinned on Koushiro, as a whimper escaped him. Koushiro stared back, before he leaned forward fully, pinning Daisuke's shoulders to the table beneath them, with no pretense of continuing the massage. The sudden pressure made Daisuke's hips buck through a jolt of pleasure and he would have backed up if he could, but he was flush against the table.

"Relax," Koushiro said softly, and Daisuke nodded obediently and clearly tried to obey, and the redhead kissed him, softly. Briefly.

The lips were soft, unchapped, and fit perfectly around his own. Koushiro pulled back, and looked at Daisuke, searchingly. Clearly, though, he found whatever it was he sought, and he kissed him again, this time with a fraction less patience and care. Daisuke answered receptively, opening his mouth just a touch under the careful ministrations, making it feel more natural - for both parties. One hand that had rested on his shoulder trailed behind his neck and threaded into Daisuke's hair, directed his position to a more suitable one. He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, when Koushiro softly nipped on his lower lip, first, and then sucked on it, before pulling away, just a fraction - but Daisuke followed him, keeping the contact between them, and slid both hands up towards the redhead's neck and jaw, and physically pulled him back down.

Koushiro - for the moment - was lost. He was a loyal person, and boyfriend, and he adored Taichi, but he couldn't say that he had never thought of kissing Daisuke before. Never seriously, of course, but there had been a passing moment or two, catching him during a quiet moment or after soccer, sometime (Koushiro fully admitted to something of a weakness for soccer players)...but this was nothing like the brief and unspecific thoughts that had flashed through his mind. The reality was beyond anything he could have considered. Perhaps it was the fact that he was in control here (as there was very little controlling of Taichi under most circumstances), perhaps it was the wide-eyed surprise but obvious interest Daisuke was showing, following each tip, each nudge, with natural ease. Daisuke was receptive and willing, and every kiss was hot and honey-sweet. Koushiro felt the grating of his own erection against Daisuke's and used pressure - and lack thereof - to his open advantage.

He took a very personal delight in every whimper, every gasp he could draw from the teen beneath him.

Koushiro settled down, pulling Daisuke's hands away from his face, laying on top of him, settling comfortably with one of his legs between Daisuke's, and persisting with intensifying kisses. He dropped to kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulders, and noted with a hint of pride the goose-flesh that broke out along the arms that were entwined with him. Resting on Daisuke meant he wasn't holding himself up any longer, giving him use of his arms, and although he kept his left hand tucked comfortably around Daisuke's ear, his right moved down.

The steady fingertips brushed over one dusky nipple, and Daisuke immediately arched into the new touch. Koushiro studied him, and repeated the action, watching his response, taking mental notes. He gently pinched the nub, and Daisuke jumped back a little (not that there was much room for him to enter), and Koushiro kissed him again, waiting for Daisuke to stop thinking so much. Perhaps an amusing thing, considering his usual behavior.

He kissed a small trail down his neck, nipping at a sensitive spot, and Daisuke bucked forward, helplessly. Koushiro's hand slid around him, pulling him closer, which and Daisuke moved to him automatically. Koushiro wormed down a little, keeping as much of himself in contact as he could. He slipped, as he moved, his fingers into the waistband, which made Daisuke start a little. Koushiro shushed him, wordlessly, and slid his hand smoothly against the muscular thigh.

Daisuke's expression was torn between heat and hesitation, and Koushiro withdrew, moving again to straddle him, and kissed him again - this time utterly lacking the tentative sweetness. Lips and tongue meeting, Koushiro ground down hard onto Daisuke, whose responding moan was absolutely entrancing to him. Not ceasing the dominating kiss, one hand snaked its way into Daisuke's shorts, cool fingertips almost immediately brushing against his shaft, and as Daisuke writhed, Koushiro's fingers closed victoriously around his prize.

"K-kou," Daisuke gasped, and twitched. Koushiro placed index and middle finger softly against the sensitive underside and drew them slowly upwards, as Daisuke bucked a little underneath him. "You-you can't -"

Koushiro kissed him again, silencing the objection, before leaning back and pulling Daisuke gently onto his side, and sliding behind him, kissing his neck softly, the hand threaded comfortably underneath the teen was still holding Daisuke's erection, caressing it, but not increasing the pressure, which had the teen whimpering in objection. With a touch of impatience, his fingers went to his own button and slipped it open, and unzipped his jeans. He slid his hands onto Daisuke's hips, and gently slid down his soccer shorts, removing them entirely, in a swift motion. After returning to his proper position, he shifted, allowing his jeans to slip off of his own hips, negotiating carefully around his own arousal, and walking his jeans off entirely, using his heels to remove them little by little.

Koushiro, reaching with his unpinned hand, grabbed the small container of oil, and applied it generously, if a bit haphazardly to his hand. Transferring excess oil onto his other hand (and subsequently, Daisuke's member), the redhead noted his reaction, still pleased. He nipped against Daisuke's throat, and closed one hand around him. Daisuke groaned, and pressed eagerly against the hand in question, and so Koushiro immediately loosened his hold. Daisuke glared weakly at him over his shoulder, but Koushiro was drawing his hand down again, and as one fingertip touched Daisuke, he blinked in surprise.

Koushiro shifted forwards, landing a kiss on the edge of Daisuke's mouth, and drew back, inviting the teen to follow, and keep the contact. He waited until Daisuke was more relaxed, discounting tenseness forming from his lack of relief, and brushed his fingers more firmly at Daisuke's entrance. "Are you ready, Daisuke-kun?" he asked softly, closing his other hand firmly around Daisuke, causing him to jump a little again. "Relax," he said insistently, and slid one finger smoothly to the first joint. Daisuke sat rigidly, stiffening entirely - but Koushiro had expected the reaction, and coaxed him back, quickly, stroking him with one hand, and kissing his neck again. "It's okay. Trust me."

Daisuke relaxed, falling back a little, and Koushiro continued his careful ministrations, preparing him, little by little, warming him to every touch he bestowed, making sure that the teen was receptive, ready - unafraid. When finally, finally, Daisuke was prepared – even longing, Koushiro didn't hesitate to act upon the moment, and gently positioned himself behind him - and slowly, achingly slowly - entered him, allowing the muscles to tighten against him and then release as Daisuke adapted to the strange, but not unpleasant invasion. Koushiro grasped Daisuke with a closed fist, and this time, did not stop Daisuke's arch against him. He withdrew, and slowly returned. "Okay?"

Daisuke winced, at the second, and maybe even third or fourth entrance. But the fifth - when Koushiro had tipped his hips a little funny, there had been a very definite spike of pleasure, and a surprised "oh!" escaped him. Doubly so, as Koushiro had, upon every entrance, pumped Daisuke's aching, burning member at the same time. He whimpered tightly, as Koushiro's movements changed from methodical to more natural, uncounted, unmeasured, and oh, so much better. Every time he'd almost come, though, Koushiro backed off, to a point that Daisuke was almost in pain, or lost somewhere between pain and pleasure and utterly incapable of finding his way back to earth.

In the end, although it was a close thing, Daisuke came first, crying out Koushiro's name before falling limply and shaking nervelessly - before Koushiro, following suit, buried his face in Daisuke's shoulder, entire body shuddering. "Daisuke," he whispered breathlessly, moving to turn a little away so as to not be lying on top of him, and momentarily afterwards was unable to move at all for a moment, lying limply. Daisuke glanced up to see Taichi, still there. He had forgotten entirely about the older brunette.

Not so now, as Taichi noticed his expression, and walked forwards, and leaned down, kissing Daisuke hard, with none of the beginning tenderness that Koushiro had given him, one hand underneath Daisuke's neck, sealing their mouths tightly together. Daisuke needed no prodding, kissing him back, receptively, a quick nudge of his tongue as open invitation to deepen the kiss even further.

Koushiro managed to push himself upwards, and he stared heatedly at Taichi. He stretched himself over Daisuke, pushing Taichi back as he stood, and walking him against the far wall, before he gave Daisuke a glance. "Taichi-kun has been _very_ patient," he noted in a strange tone that had Daisuke's stomach performing somersaults. "I think it's only fair that we reward him, don't you, Daisuke?"

Daisuke watched as Koushiro extended a hand to him, and he stood, a little weak-kneed, and followed, placing his hand in Koushiro's. He was surprised to watch the redhead fold up easily onto his knees, fingers automatically at Taichi's jeans, unhooking the button. He didn't unzip them, though, glancing over to a suddenly uncomfortable-seeming Daisuke, who had followed the redhead to a kneeling position, some inches away. Koushiro leaned over, kissing Daisuke, the sweet, coaxing kisses again, pressing close against him, utterly confident and assured and with little finger strokes everywhere, at temple and ears, and neck and cheek and chin that had Daisuke responding with renewed heat. Koushiro paused, looking Taichi deeply in the eyes, kneeling up, and catching the brunette's zipper in between his teeth, and slowly, slowly drawing it down.

Taichi's entire body twitched, and he stared with rapt fascination at the show that his boyfriend was putting on, with the assistance of an increasingly more willing Daisuke. He had come so close several times, to coming, just watching them. Koushiro's clever, cool hand was swiftly pushing the jeans and boxers out of the way, revealing Taichi's rather proud member to the world. Koushiro blew across the tip, already weeping from its prior show, and then moved to the base, licking firmly up once side, before looking at Daisuke in clear invitation.

Daisuke hesitated, but Koushiro drew him forward, comfortingly, and kissed him again. And then repeated his previous action, causing Taichi to half-moan in pleasure. Daisuke, far more tentatively, followed suit. He paused, as if expecting some unpleasant reaction, or perhaps a lightning bolt to fall upon him. But neither occurred, and he promptly began studying Koushiro and mirroring his actions, following suit in licking, sucking, touching, sometimes with pressure and then with feather-light touches that somehow seemed to affect the brunette even more firmly. It was not long under the joint ministrations of the wide-eyed Daisuke and intent Koushiro that Taichi offered as sure a warning as he could whimper out, before he came as well, Koushiro taking the opportunity to swallow Taichi to the root. He pulled away, throat working as he swallowed, and then grabbed Daisuke, and yanked him over, and kissed him firmly. Taichi hitched his jeans up weakly, before he slid down the wall next to them, legs finally failing to support him, as he noted gratefully the floor wasn't cold.

"Guh," he announced wordlessly, after he was first awarded a kiss from Koushiro, and then, more tentatively, but no less welcome, from Daisuke. "Abel-_guh_." He added, leaning against the wall as Koushiro and Daisuke both settled comfortably on either side of him, wondering how long he would have to let them all recuperate.

There were several long moments of just breathing and relaxing in the sleepy-seeming silence, before Koushiro's head rolled on Taichi's chest, towards Daisuke, and he smiled teasingly. "So? How's the shoulder feel?"

"Mmrg?" Daisuke moaned happily, but completely without discernable words.

Taichi winked at Koushiro, and dropped a kiss on each one's forehead, before giving Daisuke an incredibly fond, and faux-secretive look. "I _told_ you that was my favorite."


End file.
